


Stay alive

by themostawesomehuman



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, M/M, Malec, TSC - Freeform, magnus death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themostawesomehuman/pseuds/themostawesomehuman
Summary: What happens in Magnus’ final moments? What happens to Alec?Alexander Lightwood has never known a world without Magnus Bane in it. Bright, brilliant, beautiful. Magnus. His magnificent husband. Magnus has lived for centuries and Alec thought that they’ll have more time. Ten years. Twenty years. Fifty year. Alec has never known a world without Magnus in it and frankly he never thought he would. Oh how wrong he was.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Magnus Bane
Kudos: 5





	Stay alive

Alexander Lightwood has never known a world without Magnus Bane in it. Bright, brilliant, beautiful. Magnus. His magnificent husband. Magnus has lived for centuries and Alec thought that they’ll have more time. Ten years. Twenty years. Fifty year. Alec has never known a world without Magnus in it and frankly he never thought he would. Oh how wrong he was. 

Alec remembered their wedding day, with runes of wedded union on his skin and magical sparkles surrounding them. How Magnus took his breath away as he walked down the aisle in warlock blue. The feeling of holding Magnus in his arms— Magnus’ green-golden eyes glancing down at him. Feeling Magnus’ light stubble. Magnus’ heartbeat. 

Alec also remember the very last day before his world had turn dark.

“Don’t. Please don’t” Alec’s voice broke a little at the last word, “hey, stop that, you are going to be okay, you are going to be just fine.” At that point Alec wasn’t sure who he was trying to convict. He was pressing desperately at the gigantic wound on Magnus’ torso. There was so much blood. Too much blood. Magnus’ sparkly shirt was soap in scarlet. 

Magnus smiled, but it was shaky, and Alec’s heart broke. Magus could literally hear it crack in his husband’s chest. The warlock reached out and touched the side of Alec’s face gently. His eyes were so blue, so bright, Magnus thought. Alec leaned into his touch and for the first time since ever, Alec’s calmness fell away, leaving only desperation and panic. 

“Hey! Don’t you give up on me, Magnus! Magnus, please. Not after everything. This isn’t over!” He grabbed Magnus’ hands with an urgency that took Magnus by surprise.Alec never failed to surprise him not even til the last minute. “Please hold on. Please”. Alec’s voice was only a whisper by the end. 

Magnus remembers when he used to joke with Regnor Fell, his dear friend. “I’ll die the day pigs can fly” Magnus would proclaim. Unfortunately, Death took his claim a little too seriously. Now hundreds of years later, police do have helicopters. Maybe it was a bad to say that after all.

The edges of Magnus’ vision blurred and he felt as though his limbs were made of lead. It fell on the bed and Magnus tried to blink but his eyelids felt heavy. He was so tired but he wasn’t ready to leave. He has a family: his Alec, Rafe and Blueberry Max, but Death doesn’t wait for anyone. Not even him.

“Alexander”, Magnus’ voice was alarmingly weak. 

Magnus knew he didn’t have enough time but he was grateful. People could live for a hundred years without living a minute. Alexander Lightwood already gave him years — years of love and laughter and joy — Magnus lived. A year with Alec was more than an eternity. For Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon Lightwood gave him an infinity — Alec’s love was more than he ever though he deserved. Alec made him feel alive. More alive. It made he realise that for the past hundred years he had only been breathing. Alec was his saviour. His angel. Magnus knew that he would never be able to go to heaven — there’s no need. He found his heaven on Earth: Alexander Lightwood. His husband. Lover. Saviour. Angel. Guardian. Protector. Alec— his Alec. He was always so gentle, so pure. 

“Magnus, please. I-I love you. P-please. Stay with me. It was supposed to be me. Goddamnit. Magnus, it was supposed to be me. Stay with me. Please. I love you”.

Oh, his Alexand-

And then there was nothing at all. Magnus was gone and so all the colors faded. Alec’s Light was gone and once again he was in the dark. Alone. 

From then on Alexander Lightwood stopped living— without Magnus, minutes turned into days and days turned into years. The nights were unbearable and the days passed by in a blur. Without Magnus— the world simply lost it’s color. For Alec was painful to even breath— to drink, to eat, to stand without feeling that his legs were giving out—to live. Magnus was his world and he lost him. Just like how he couldn’t protect Max, he couldn’t protect Magnus either.  What good is he then? Alec thought to himself, never before did he realize that you could be living but not living at all. Alec Lightwood was already dead. 


End file.
